


pet me, love me, take me home

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No-Pet Apartments, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Kasamatsu isn't quite sure what to do when the beautiful stray dog he brings home turns into a beautiful naked man.





	pet me, love me, take me home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO Bonus Round 1.5: AUs, with [the prompt](): _KiKasa, Kasamatsu isn't quite sure what to do when the beautiful stray dog he brings home turns into a beautiful naked man._

Yukio was only marginally better with dogs than he was with women. 

But when an utterly gorgeous dog came up to him and demanded petting, he could only comply. The dog -- with his glossy, golden coat and fluffy tail and warm, amber-colored eyes (with curious black markings around them -- almost like eyeliner, which was silly to compare it too, of course, but _still_ ) -- didn’t look like a stray, but he had no collar or any other kind of identification that Yukio could see. 

It was dark and starting to rain already. The dog shivered against him, his beautiful fur getting matted and wet. The look he gave Yukio was very pitiful too, and it was then Yukio decided that it couldn’t be helped. He would take the dog back to his apartment for the night and go to the vet’s tomorrow to check if the dog had a chip. 

“Do you want to come with me?” he asked the dog, only half-feeling like an idiot. The dog barked in assent and began to follow him.

Technically, Yukio’s apartment building did not allow pets, but, he reasoned, this dog wasn’t a pet. He was a guest and would be gone tomorrow morning. And it was so late that -- probably -- no one would see him bring the dog in. So, really, it was fine. 

The dog behaved better than many guests Yukio had had over -- he waited politely for the elevator to open and for Yukio to come in (though he did have a habit of snugging in between Yukio’s legs, which threw him off a bit.) He was quiet. He didn’t vomit on anything. He was cute, in a doggy sort of way. 

The elevator door opened and Yukio found himself face-to-face with Hanamiya from 5B, who had reported Mrs. Sato’s cat to management just a few weeks ago. Catching sight of Yukio and his guest, Hanamiya’s whole face lit up. Yukio hit the the door close button before Hanamiya could get in. 

The dog looked up at him and Yukio shook his head. “He’s an asshole, but don’t worry about it, you’ll be gone before he can do anything.” 

Finally, they came to his apartment -- _Kasamatsu 7C_ \-- and Yukio fumbled with his keys for a moment before he got the door open and ushered the dog inside. The dog streaked inside and made his way to Yukio’s bed and threw himself in. 

“Oi!” Yukio said, irritated. “You have to wash first.” 

He could’ve sworn the dog gave him a guilty look. He came off the bed and followed Yukio into the bathroom. Yukio, who had never had a pet in his life, not even a fish, wondered if using the fruity bodywash his last girlfriend had left would be all right. “You’re all right with passion flower and citrus, aren’t you?” 

The dog cocked his head. Yukio sighed. This was it. Proof positive that his loneliness had driven him completely mad. He was talking to a dog like he expected an answer. 

He washed the dog in the tub with the fruity bodywash and handheld nozzle and confirmed that, yes, this dog was indeed male (he’d been guessing all the while.) Afterwards, he toweled him off and let him go off to dry so that Yukio could have his own shower. 

*

Dinner was leftover rice and steamed pork (Yukio) and pork and a dab of peanut butter (the dog.) 

“Do you have a name?’ Yukio wondered aloud while he was eating. “Goldie? Young Yeller? Nugget?” 

The dog barked -- the first time he’d done so -- and Yukio sighed. “All right, all right. Time for bed.” 

He’d set up a little futon for the dog on the floor of his living room, but Yukio was hardly surprised when, ten minutes after he’d settled into bed himself, he found the dog up and pawing at the side of his bed. The look he gave him was truly pitiful, and the whining -- 

“All right,” Yukio groused. “Just this once.” 

The dog bounded into Yukio’s bed and snuggled against him immediately. He was very fluffy and very warm and Yukio fell asleep almost instantly. For the first time in a long time -- perhaps since he had started living alone -- Yukio felt both happy and satisfied. 

He dreamed good dreams. 

*

Yukio woke to his phone’s alarm, slightly muffled to his ear. He ignored it and turned around, only to be confronted with an unfamiliar but solid bulk snuggling next to him. What the --? He hadn’t brought anyone home, surely. It had been a weeknight, after all. 

Oh, yes, he remembered. The dog. 

But the shape was _\-- bigger --_ than the dog had been. A lot bigger. And then the sound of _a very human-sounding_ yawn forced Yukio into full consciousness. He sat bolt upright and stared. Lying next to him was not a dog at all, but a very tall, very gorgeous blond man, who seemed to also coming out of sleep. He was also completely naked. 

The man gave Yukio a sleepy smile. “I hope I wasn’t too much trouble last night.” 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU PERVERT!” Yukio shouted, shooting out of bed and kicking at whatever part of the man he could reach. “WHERE IS GOLDIE!”

“Ow, ow! Stop kicking me!” the man cried out. “I’m Goldie -- I mean, I’m --” 

“Put on some clothes! And get out of here before I call the police!” Yukio said, stalking out of his room. He’d left his phone still charging on his bedside table. The man wailed that he didn’t have any clothes, and Yukio barked that he could use some of his. 

“But they’re _small!_ ” 

Yukio turned back and glared at him. “My clothes are not small,” he said, as calmly as he could. “You are just freakishly large.” 

Somewhat humbled, the man nodded. 

*

In order to put his mind off the strange situation in his bedroom, Yukio concentrated on making breakfast. Obviously, the dog had been a part of a plot (?) to get into his apartment (?) so his owner could do lewd things to Yukio in bed (??) That was the only reasonable explanation, although on closer examination, it made no sense at all. 

He was almost done grilling the fish when there was a knock at the door. Yukio sighed, looking at the clock. It was barely going on seven, hardly the time for deliveries. When he opened the door, however, he was annoyed to see Hanamiya and one the apartment’s managers. “Kasamatsu,” said the manager, “Hanamiya here says that you have an illegal dog in here. You know that’s not allowed.” 

Yukio scoffed. Hanamiya really hadn’t waited, had he? 

But he said, with perfect honesty, “There’s no dog in here.” 

“But…” 

It was then the stranger, wearing one of Yukio’s robes which was, indeed, too small for him and thus showed off acres of toned legs, came swanning in. “I’m _starving_ , Kasamatsu-san, please feed me.” 

Hanamiya, always the quickest one on the uptake, said, “Who is that?” 

“That’s my --” Yukio paused, hesitated. “My cousin. He’s from the country. Don’t mind him, he doesn’t know how to behave in the city. He’s probably the person you heard yesterday and mistook for a dog.” 

“Yes,” said the man slowly, “I am his cousin, Kise. How are you? By the way, your fish is burning.” 

Yukio scrambled back to the kitchen and the manager, at a loss, said goodbye. Hanamiya lingered at the door for a few more minutes. 

“If you two are really cousins, why are you calling Kasamatsu by his family name?” 

“We’re an extremely formal family, goodbye,” said Kise, before slamming the door on Hanamiya’s face. 

Yukio looked at Kise. Kise looked at Yukio. 

Then, Yukio started to laugh and Kise joined him. 

*

“So, you are actually a werewolf?” Yukio said, after everything had calmed down. Now that he thought about it, yesterday had been a full-moon. They were eating breakfast in Yukio’s kitchen, and he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off Kise. He’d been awfully fluffy and cute for being a wolf...

Kise shook his head. “No. I’m a weredog, I suppose. I’ve been this way since I hit puberty. Once a month, I turn into a dog and run wild.” 

Yukio frowned. “Isn’t that dangerous? You could be hit by a car or caught by animal control…” 

Kise shrugged. “It’s better than being locked up in my apartment, destroying my things.” 

“Well,” Yukio said awkwardly. “Then, I should … get ready for work. You probably have work too, right?” 

Kise only looked at him. “I want to thank you for being so nice last night. Not a lot of people would do what you did.” 

“It’s nothing,” Yukio said, looking away. 

Suddenly, Kise surged up and kissed Yukio on his cheek. “Can I see you again?” 

“Well,” Yukio said, deeply embarrassed, “You know where I live now, so I guess I can’t stop you.”

Kise beamed at him in pure, unadulterated delight. Yukio’s heart did a strange patter-patter in his chest. When Kise kissed him again -- this time on the mouth -- he didn’t stop him. 

*

And that was how Yukio ended up with a full-time boyfriend and part-time pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I did it! I wrote something fluffy and domestic!


End file.
